West Javaball
Indonesian (official) Sundanese (regional) Cirebonese (minority) Betawi (minority)|capital = Bandungball|affiliation = Indonesiaball|religion = Islam Protestanism Catholicism Hinduism Buddhism Confucianism Sunda Wiwitan|enemies = North Sumatraball Jakartaball|likes = Ridwan Kamil, Sunda, Wayang Kulit puppet, Nyai Roro Kidul, Gamelan, Angklung, Persib Bandung|hates = Terrorist, Eruption, Lindu (earthquakes), Tsunami, Persija Jakarta|intospace = Yes|bork = Sampurasun!|food = Batagor and Siomay, Empal Gentong, Cireng, and more food|status = Gemah Ripah Repeh Rapih|notes = If you call me Java, or I will santet yuo! Ridwan Kamil now Governor|reality = Province of West Java}} (Indonesian: Jawa Barat, abbreviated as "Jabar", Sundanese: Jawa Kulon) is a province of Indonesiaball. It is located in the western part of the island of Java and its capital and largest urban center is Bandungball, although much of its population in the northwest corner of the province live in areas suburban to the even larger urban area of Jakartaball, even though that city itself lies outside the administrative province. West Javaball is the most populous clay of Indonesiaball with a population of 49,316,712 as of mid 2019. History born as a 1ball. He grown up as Sunda Kingdombal, adopted by Sultanate of Bantenball, Mataram Sultanateball, Dutch East Indiesball, and Indonesiaball. Informasi (Information) His clay is populated by Sundanese which is concentrated on the mountainous southern half of the province. The northwestern part of West Java is the main suburb of Jakartaball, consequently they are very diverse with immigrants from all over Indonesiaball with some Betawi minority. The northeastern part, once being Sultanate of Cirebonball's clay, tend to speak western dialect of Javanese called 'Cerbon '(in Cirebon ) or 'Dermayon '(in Indramayu ). His proximity to Jakartaball combined with spectacular nature has turned his clay into popular weekend destination. especially its capital Bandungball and Bogor. He is also one of the most developed province in Indonesiaball yet still retain common problems like traffic jams, waste and air pollution, overpopulation, and deforestation. Like almost all other provinces in Java, his clay is dotted with volcanoes which greatly supports his agricultural production and attract monies from tourist. But it can be deadly sometimes... Also very prone to earthquakes and tsunami. Administrative (Daerah) Depokball = Homeland Betawi's Bogor Regencyball Bogorball Sukabumi Regencyball Sukabumiball Cianjurball West Bandungball Bandungball Bandung Regencyball Bekasiball = Bekasi Regencyball Karawangball Purwakartaball Subangball Indramayuball Sumedangball Majalengkaball Kuninganball Cirebonball Cirebon Regencyball Garutball Tasikmalaya Regencyball Tasikmalayaball Ciamisball Banjarball Hubungan (Relationships) Batur (Friends) * Indonesiaball * Sunda Kingdomball - father * Tarumanagaraball - grandfather * Galuh Kingdomball - mother * Cirebon Sultanateball - uncle * Sumedang Larang Kingdomball - uncle * Mataram Sultanateball - step father * Banten Sultanateball - stepfather * Mongoloidball- Ancestor. ** 1ball - Our ancestor that teach us how into rice * Jakartaball * Bantenball Musuh (Enemies) * Majapahitball - remember what yuo do to my grandfather Sunda Kingdombal in Bubat War. GAJAH MADA KEHED SIA * Mataram Sultanateball, Banten Sultanateball - yuo attack Sunda Kalapa and destroy Pakuan Pajajaran. ANJENK SIA. BABET SIA KU AING! Gallery Indonesia - PB COMPETITION.png Category:Indonesiaball Category:Southeast Asia Category:Javanese Speaking Countryball Category:Indian Ocean Category:Provinceballs Category:Provinceballs of Indonesiaball Category:Regionballs of Indonesiaball Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Replace Image